The siren and the one in need
by hangingtree8
Summary: A lonely teenage schizophrenic discord has never had a friend except his twin sister Octavia and his secret crush fluttershy. When one day walking he meets a lonely girl in an alley. this girl is an abandoned sonata dusk. when he and octi take her in what is to happen to the broken siren. First story give me some credit


"Meeting the broken siren

The school day had finally ended. Much to a certain boys appeal, still just walking down the halls he faces the judgment of every one in his school. Especially Flash sentry always going "look its the bipolar. Hey do you guys ever wonder why he wears those glasses all the time. His eyes are messed up or something. Plus that ridiculous hat. See you later dip-stick." Hearing that awful nickname he yelled in his mind "its discord you worthless piece of garbage." H sometimes wished he was like his favorite book character Carrie white, that way he could make all his enemies pay with a simple thought of his mind. There was one person he actually like in that wretched school. A girl named fluttershy. She was someone he could actually trust. Who actually talked to him. He was scared to admit he actually fell in love with her. While day dreaming bout her he accidently bumped into flash sentry causing flash to spill coke all over his shirt. "Hey watch it bipolar!". Flash started walking down the hall until discord yelled at him. I'm not bipolar I'm just schizophrenic." BAM! Out of no where discord fell to the ground and felt a pain pulse through his right eye not to mention he saw his glasses stomped on and broken by flash. "take that schidzo!" Discord tried to cover his eyes for no one to see. Fluttershy walked down the hall seeing discord on the ground with his arm over both eyes. "Oh my god! Discord are you okay!" Discord saw fluttershy offering a hand to pull him off the ground. "Pleas just leave me alone" with that he ran out of the school.

* * *

><p>On the way home discord broke down and started crying in an alley. He looked into a puddle seeing his eyes with were completely red except the part that was normally white. It was yellow. MEMORY TIME. a 12 year old discord was thrown on to a ground by flash once again. "Face it dip-stick. your a freak and that's all. you'll. ever. BE! Those words left a crack in his soul forever "How would he know I lost my parents in a fire. How would they know I'm all alone and the only people ill ever be okay with is my sister Tavi and flutters. Who am I kidding. There all right. I'm just USLESS! he broke down again crying into his arms. Until he heard a soft yet spirited voice "at least you have people who care about you I was abandoned by my only friends." He looked up seeing a blur skinned girl with marks and bruises all over her. she even had a limp when she helped him off the ground. 'Are you okay you look really...bad." Discord said. "Oh you shouldn't worry about me" at that time she coughed up what seemed to be a subway wrapper or what she called 'dinner'. "Um...is that normal" "Oh definitely" the girl said which made him more worried about her. "oh my... you need serious help. Hey um why don't you come home with me." discord said. "REALLY! DO YOU HAVE TACOS". Discord thought for a moment "uh I think so bu..." before he could finish his sentence he was caught in a death hug by the blue mysterious girl."YAY" she exclaimed "lets go to your house... I guess. Oh b.t dubs what's your name." Discord said weakly still recovering form the death hug he was given. "My names discord." The girl smiled sweetly "hello Daniel" discord interrupted "um its discord." the girl paused for a moment to process the name through her brain "Oh my bad... discord. I'm Sonata. Sonata dusk.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>this was my first fanfic on my new account. please no flames I tried really hard and I'm not that good. I also have a lot of ideas which I why I made discord a teenager and with how crazy he is as a ... thingy I figured he would have schizophrenia. also I made his sister Octavia and sonata was abandoned by the dazzling's. there will also be fluttercord later on in chappies. I really hope Disney fanatic, atomic muffin, or poisoned rose read this.<strong>

**P.S there is a Carrie reference in this I also hope someone could make a cover of this and if obab scribbler reads this on her YouTube channel. discords hat is duo colored one side blue and one side ivory. its a fedora.**

**bye bye**


End file.
